


171: "You have to stop kissing me if you want to actually catch your plane."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [171]
Category: NXT, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, M/M, Plane rides, Ricochet just wants to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Aleister Black | Tommy End/Velveteen Dream
Series: 365 [171]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	171: "You have to stop kissing me if you want to actually catch your plane."

**171: "You have to stop kissing me if you want to actually catch your plane."**

* * *

"One more kiss." Patrick muttered against Aleister lips ignoring the sigh from Ricochet who was standing behind them patiently waiting for the couple to finish. Aleister was his ride to the stadium which was on the way after dropping off Patrick for his flight.

Aleister sighed into the kiss as Patrick tangled arm wrapped across shoulders, fingers toying with back of his neck. Aleister arms wrapped around Patrick's shoulders, warm and, smiling into the kiss before pulling away slight ignoring Patrick's attempt to chase after his lips. "You have to stop kissing me if you want to actually catch your plane."

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes! Just like we have to go to!" Ricochet hissed.

Aleister rolled his eyes at his tag team partner while Patrick sent the smaller male an glare. Aleister caught his partner's face pressing another kiss to Patrick's lips before pulling away giving the taller male his carry on bag. "You need to get ready to board just like I need to get me and Ricochet to the stadium. Call me once you arrive."

"Fine. Love you."

"Love you more."

"I love you both two so can we go now!"


End file.
